


Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)

by omfg_otp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, King Gabriel Agreste, Minor Violence, Pirate AU, Pirate Captains Ladybug and Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was a baker's daughter, who, with the rest of the land were being starved by high taxes enforced by King Agreste.</p><p>Adrien was the Prince of the land, and was extremely displeased with how his father was ruling the country.</p><p>They decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this whole story planned out (16-18 chapters no less) but I am notoriously bad at updating. I promise I will try, but don't hold me to it. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 - 

 

The familiar clang of metal against metal could be heard echoing down the corridor, along with the rowdy shouts of a battle being waged.

 

“We need to get a move on.” Chat muttered beside her, like she didn’t already know that. Captain Ladybug stuffed the last of the gold into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. It was heavy, and surely would have an impact on her fighting ability, but she knew her partner in crime would have her back should she need any assistance. 

 

“Ready?” She asked as her companion did a final sweep of the room, shouldering his own share of the loot. His answering smirk was all she needed to know. She drew her sword and kicked the door open in quick succession. Chat followed her, drawing his own weapon of choice; a long staff made out of wood. She had often wondered why he preferred that over a sword, but her questioning was always rebuffed by his incessant flirting and terrible puns.

 

They took off down the dark corridor, lit only by burning torches hung at occasional intervals along the stone walls. The Fort they had chosen to rob was not in a great condition, crumbling from ruin and disuse. Why King Gabriel had chosen this place to store a fraction of his vast fortune had been a mystery to Pirate Captains Ladybug and Chat Noir, but was becoming clearer and clearer each passing second. 

 

They rounded the corner, bursting into a courtyard where the fight between King Gabriel’s men and their own crew was taking place. The number of guards was nearly triple the amount they had expected for a semi-abandoned outpost such as this one. It quickly became obvious to Ladybug that they’d fallen into a trap.

 

“Retreat!” She yelled, gesturing for the crew to get back to the ships. The _Tikki_  and the _Plagg_  were both anchored just below the sheer cliff face they had scaled to breach the Fort. There was no way the crew would be able to get to the ships in time with this number of guards on their backs.

 

Ladybug scanned the area, quickly disarming a couple of guards that were trying to bring her down.

 

“Alya!” She shouted above the ring of steel on steel. Her first mate appeared by her side in an instant, sporting a split lip, but otherwise not looking worse for wear. “I need the crossbow.”

 

Her first mate rolled her eyes in exasperation. “It's always the crossbow.” She quipped, tossing her the weapon before turning to take down an approaching attacker.

 

Ladybug smiled at the girl’s remark, aiming the crossbow at the roof of the Fort. She pulled the trigger, an arrow with a wire attached shot forward with practiced accuracy, hitting its intended target spot on. She hauled the sack of gold over her shoulder again, and gave it to her first mate, instructing her to get it, and the rest of the crew, back to the ships. 

 

She then turned, and without a backwards glance, took a running leap and swung onto the roof of the Fort, reloading another arrow into the crossbow and preparing another wire. She needed to draw the King’s men away from their crew; she needed to cause a distraction.

 

She needed her damn alley cat.

 

She looked down at the brawl below, hoping to catch sight of his familiar black coattails or flash of golden hair; but it was no use, Chat was know where to be seen. 

 

“Looking for me, My Lady?”

 

Captain Ladybug rolled her eyes, recognising the silky smooth tones in an instant, before turning to face her partner. 

 

“We need a distraction.” She stated. 

 

Captain Chat Noir had his staff in hand, and a brash smirk on his lips, as he always did in situations such as this. She had no idea why he got such a kick out of taking on the King’s men, but she wasn’t about to ask.

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“We need to buy enough time for our crew to escape.” Ladybug intoned, whilst looking around. Her eyes immediately fell upon a part of the roofed walkway of the Fort that looked unstable and ready to collapse. 

 

She gestured to the crumbling roof, knowing her partner would understand her meaning. Chat gave her a smirk, and a salute, before heading off to do what he did best. That left her to make sure all their men got out safely.

 

Only a handful of the crew were left battling; Kim, Ivan, and a few other skilled fighters. She swung down from the rafters, taking down two guards at the same time. 

 

“We’re leaving!” She shouted to her comrades, just as she heard the tell tale sounds of crumbling rock. “Now!”

 

The four remaining fighters plus Ladybug all took off down the walkway, towards the rumbling noise. Ladybug could see rubble already falling from the roof, and urged her men to move faster. The sound grew louder, but they made it out just in time. The King’s guards weren’t so lucky. Ladybug hoped the roof wasn’t so heavy as to kill them, but had no time to worry about their fate.

  
Mission accomplished, the party of remaining fighters scaled down the cliffs to join their comrades, the sound of cheering could be heard coming from the ships below. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, and come say hi on tumblr @omfg-otp ^.^


End file.
